ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014 film)
This article is a 2014 film and remake to 1988's A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. For a 1987 film, see A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Warriors. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is a 2014 American slasher film. Containing as a remake to 1988's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_4:_The_Dream_Master A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master], it is the third installment in the rebooted A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise and eleventh Nightmare film overall, taking place after the events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. The film was released it on April 25, 2014 release in theaters and IMAX. Jackie Earle Haley, Kathryn Newton, Harry Styles and Sean Kingston will all reprise their roles, while Chloe Grace Mortez, Zayn Malik and Ross Lynch joins. It marks as the acting debut for Malik, like his partner Styles of One Direction, and Lynch's first theatrical film. In this film, following the death of Nancy Holbrock, Freddy reappears in the dreams Brooke Bower, Chad Brown and Seth Cleveland, as Brooke helps her best friend Alice Adams to gain access to new victims. After receiving mixed reviews, the film had an ever greater success at the box office. Grossing nearly $160 million worldwide, it made it the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Plot After the events from the previous film, Brooke (Kathryn Newton), Chad (Harry Styles) and Sean (Sean Kingston) were released from the Mercy Hospital. Its been quite some time since they fight against Freddy Krueger (Jackie Earle Haley) but Brooke is still paranoid that he is still alive. Calling her Chad and Seth, he is no where to be seen at a deserted elementary school. As Brooke witnesses a bite from Seth's dog in reality, the boys still refused to believe her. Although, Krueger has indeed return and attacks the boys. The following night, Brooke stays awake but Seth falls asleep and ended up in the grave yard, as seen from the last film. He is being trapped there by Freddy's return before stabbing him in the abdomen. That same night, Chad also fell asleep, but at this time was tricked of seeing a naked woman in the hot tub, eventually being stabbed and battered where his body can be found by his mother the following day. Brooke discovers the boys' absences in class, and she knew that Krueger killed them before passing out. She explained to her best friend Alice (Chloe Grace Mortez), her boyfriend and also Alice's brother Kyle (Ross Lynch) and his best friend Dave (Zayn Malik) about the story. After realizing that she has not been getting any sleep at all, Brooke's mother Lisa (Tea Leoni) tricked her daughter by placing sleeping pills in her drink during dinner. She furiously tries to escape to see Alice, but she ended up falling asleep waking up relaxing on the beach. Krueger, however, showed up but Brooke tried to escape, but ended up sinking in quicksand leading to the pre school basement. Frighten, she mistakingly pulls Alice into the dream. While protecting Alice, Krueger kills Brooke by pushing her into his boiler. After passing her powers to Alice, she wakes up sensing something is wrong and takes Dave to Brooke's house only to see her bedroom on fire. Unfortunately, Brooke did not survive. During Brooke's funeral, Alice realizes that she is beginning to gain a new personality. Krueger than comes after Alice's friends one by one. He killed Christina (Coco Jones) by sucking the air out of her, leading to a fatal asthma attack. He than comes after her brother Kyle, who is struggling to get over girlfriend Brooke's death. He takes revenge to Krueger, but lost the battle as he is being stabbed violately. After every deaths, including Brooke's, Alice gains new skills. She exlpains to Dave about Krueger's story, and he attempts to help her. However, Krueger is planning on killing Gwen (Julia Gogila) next, trapping Alice and Dave in circles before they get to her, with Alice realizing that Gwen is in danger. However, Krueger transforms her into a cockroach before being squashed to death. As Alice and Dave got into a car accident, Dave ended up in the hospital injured which may lead him in danger from Krueger. Alice gets to Dave before Krueger. The two escape before ended up falling into a church. They fight against Krueger, which lead Dave unconcious and Alice is unable to defeat him. Alice remembers the rhyme of the dream master, and she uses it to weaken him, and Dave, who woke up from conciousiness, chops his head off with a machete, which the souls of the deceased victims were freed. Alice and Dave shared a kiss for a celebration of Krueger's death. Months has passed by, Alice and Dave are now in peace from the nightmares. Alice looks at the reflection of the fountain, which turns out to be a reflection of Freddy, but it later disappears, where he is no where to be seen. Production Development On January 29, 2008, Variety reported that Michael Bay and his Platinum Dunes production company would be rebooting the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise with a remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) besides continuing on for A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985). In an interview, producer Brad Fuller initially explained that they were following the same line they did with their Friday the 13th remake]], by abandoning the things that made the character less scary—the film's antagonist, Freddy Krueger, would not be "cracking jokes" as had become a staple of his character in later films—and focusing more on trying to craft a "horrifying movie". Fuller expressed how everyone at the studio loved the concept of being killed if you fell asleep. The producer stated that the film would be a remake of the 1984 film, but clarified that they would be borrowing certain character deaths and dream sequences from the entire Nightmare series. Wes Craven states that three more films will be made, as he planned for rebooting the entire franchise. The third installment, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, will be a remake to the 1988 fourth installment of the original franchise, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_4:_The_Dream_Master A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master], to continue the story after A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. The third film has already confirmed its release date for August 15, 2014.Third A Nightmare on Elm Street Film Confirmed Release Date. Retrieved August 9, 2012. Wesley Strick is currently working on writing a script for the third film. The film is currently entitled A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Director of the film states that the survivors will return for the third film as they are now teaming with newcomers to fight against Freddy following the death of their beloved friend, who got killed by Freddy. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will see another One Direction member Zayn Malik making his acting debut in the film. His co-worker Harry Styles made his acting debut in A Nigtmare on Elm Street 2. Also, R5 member Ross Lynch will make his first theatrical film release for his career since filming Disney Channel show, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_&_Ally Austin & Ally]. Samuel Bayer, who directs the first two films, will now be producer, while Michael Bay, who produces the first two films, will now be the director. He become the director because he wants to take some time on making the next installment to hit the next level where things get alot more complex.Michael Bay to direct A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will be Bay's first directed film ever since Transformers franchise. Casting Kathryn Newton, Harry Styles and Sean Kingston all signed up to reprise their roles as Brooke Allen, Chad Brown and Seth Cleveland after the sequel. Newcomers Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch are expected to star as new characters. The two will be playing the sibilings, Alice and Robbie. Alice (Mortez) is a new friend of Brooke, and Kyle (Lynch) is Alice's brother and Brooke's boyfriend. Steven Weber is cast to play as Alice and Kyle's mean father, who treats the both of them like trash for their entire life since their mother died from breast cancer.Steve Weber cast in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retreived May 2, 2013. Chloë Grace Moretz is aiming to play the role as Alice Hunter, the remake of character Alice Johnson.Bella Thorne in talks for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved January 10, 2013. Mortez will play as a new leading character Alice Hunter, remake of Alice Johnson. Mortez's character is subscribed extremely shy and also a very good friend of Brooke. It was rumored that R5 member Ross Lynch will be starring into the film, making it his very first theatrical film he starred in his career.Austin & Ally star Ross Lynch to star in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retreived January 10, 2013. Lynch will play as Alice's older brother Kyle, a young guitarist as well as Brooke's boyfriend. Steven Weber joined the film to star as Alice and Kyle's father.Ross Lynch in Talks to Star in Horror Film. Retrieved May 2, 2013. Like his One Direction member Styles, Zayn Malik will also make his acting debut as a new character as Dave Jones, remake of Dan Jordan from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master.Another One Direction Member To Start First Movie Role. Guess Who It Is At This Time?. Retreived May 2, 2013. Malik's character is subscribed as a high school jock and Alice's secret crush. Newton (Brooke), Styles (Chad) and Kingston (Seth) may not be starring as regular characters, because they want to focus new characters, so their characters Brooke, Chad and Seth may be killed off in the film or their characters moving away. Newton says she may not be part of the film for a long time, so her character Brooke may die in the film at this timeA Nightmare on Elm Street 3 to kill off Kathryn Newton? Retrieved May 5, 2013. Styles and Kingston is also unsure if their characters will not survive in this film at this time.Will Harry Styles Be Killed Off in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retrieved May 5, 2013.Will Sean Kingston Be Killed Off in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retrieved May 5, 2013. Also being cast are Coco Jones and Juliette Goglia as Alice's two friends Christina, a nerdy friend with asthma, and Gwen, a good who is into gynastics.Coco Jones in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013.Juliette Goglia in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. Also, Bay wants the film to have a detailed opening where Freddy is returning from the dead so he states the film will start with two young teenagers getting attacked by Freddy Krueger, and possibily get murdered. Bay has choosen Maddie Hasson and Danielle Campbell for the small roles.Maddie Hasson in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013.Danielle Campbell in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. Filming They confirmed that filming for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is expected to start filming in April.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 to start production in April? Retrieved January 10, 2013. Filming took place in Los Angeles, California on April 14, 2013. New Line Cinema is estaming the film's production budget to $35 million, the same like the first film. Following the IMAX success of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, New Line Cinema confirms that they could film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 in IMAX.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Starts Filming in IMAX. Retrieved May 5, 2013. Bella Thorne, Ross Lynch and Zayn Malik began filming their scenes, but Newton, Styles and Kingston may become recurring characters, because they want the film to focus on new characters fighting against Freddy Krueger in ther dreams, so Bayer says that he might kill off one of the characters, who survived from the previous film. After wrapping up the second season of Austin & Ally, Ross Lynch has a chance to start filming his first theatrical film, and is very excited about it.Ross Lynch talks A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retreived June 14, 2013. Bella Thorne avoids schedule conflicts so that she could still have a chance to continue filming the third season of Shake It Up. She is looking foward to be starring into her lead role in the film.Bella Thorne to star in horror film? Retreived June 14, 2013. It was confirmed by Thorne on her Twitter account that she and the cast and crew has wrapped up filming A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 on June 2, 2013.Bella Thorne: A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 has wrapped up. Retreived June 2, 2013. Release A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will be released on April 25, 2014, one year after the release of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Coming To Scare Theaters on April 25, 2014. Retrieved May 5, 2013. It will also most likely be released in IMAX theaters as well following the success of the IMAX release of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Goes IMAX! Retrieved May 5, 2013. Midnight showings will begin on late night April 24, 2014. The film's release date has since been pushed back to June 6, 2014 for unknown reasons, and again to July 25, 2014 after Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 was rescheduled to June 6, 2014.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 pushed back to June 2014! Retrieved August 20, 2013. The film received an R rating by MPPA. Home media A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was released on DVD on October 7, 2014. Reaction Critical response Before it was relesed, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was listed in the top 25 as one of 2013's most anticipated films ever.A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Listed on 25 Most Anticipated Films of 2014. Retrieved April 5, 2013. It has much better critics than the first film. As of April 24, 2013, based on 72 reviews, Rotten Tomatoes score the film a negative 25%, a much better rating than the first film, which ranked 15%, also negative.Rotten Tomatoes Gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 A Negative Review? Retrieved April 24, 2013. It scored a better 4.5 out of 10, where they state that the "rebooted franchise is starting off in a pitiful way, and we are loving the original ones."A Nightmare of Elm Street reboot franchise worse than original? Retrieved April 24, 2013. CinemaScore gave the film B- on a A+ to F- scale, better score than the first film, which scored a C+.A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Score B+ CinemaScore. Retrieved April 24, 2013. Other critics, who are talking about A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, received mixed and postive reviews, and somewhat postive. Brandon Braxton of The Hollywood Reporter gave it a postive review stating that "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3" has never been so much darker than the first film we saw, and some scenes are also much intense than the third installment of the original franchise." He also states that the sequel to the 2010 film, A Nightmare on Elm Street, marks officially the beginning of the rebooted franchise that audinces could now see the new Freddy coming out and about to kill people into dreams.The Hollywood Reporter Film Review. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retreived May 17, 2013. Zachary Timmerman of The Arizona Republic gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 a negative review. He describes it as "filthy, weak and not as good as the Dream Warriors". He also states that Patricia Arquette is more mature, but Kathryn Newtn is more teenage like than being as a mature adult, and the film always focuses on young teenagers, besides adults.The Arizona Republic Dislikes 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 3'. Retreived May 17, 2013. The Washington Post's Ben Henry gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 a mixed review writing "'A Nightmare on Elm Stret 3' is the new beginning of a decent reboot franchise, and calls this an OKAY movie, and it could have been better when we will be seeing the new movie coming out in a year or two."The Washing Post Reviews A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Retreived May 17, 2013. Jonathan Henry of Entertainment Weekly scored the film a "B-", matching the first film, which also scored a B- by Owen Gleiberman, praising it "the new Nightmare movie is rebuilding Freddy's rerun to murder children into a new generation, including fresh new faces and a hell of alot of more killings than we will be seeing in this film, much more than the forst one.Entertainment Weekly Scores A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 B-, just like Part 1. Retrieved June 6, 2013. Box office A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 earned $83 million in North America. With $75 million, brings it's worldwide total to $157 million, making it the highest-grossing film in the reboot Nightmare series. It is also the most successful Nightmare film ever including the original series. It also is 2014's second highest-grossing horror film ever behind Annabelle. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 has the widest release ever for an R rated film opening at 3,645 theaters beating The Hangover Part III nationwide on April 25, 2014, one year after the release of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. It set a record as the biggest opening weekend ever for a horror film earning $2.3 million. After earning $25 million on opening day, it earned a total of $57.6 million during it's opening weekend, becoming the biggest opening weekend for a horror film beating A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 ($50.7 million). Sequel New Line Cinemas and Wes Craven has signed up to film the first three sequels to the 2010 reboot A Nightmare on Elm Street.A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot Franchise Are Coming. Retrieved May 27, 2013. The fourth installment is currently in the works and would most likey be the final film in the rebooted franchise.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Be Final Film? Retrieved May 27, 2013. It will most likely be released in 2015. Director Michael Bay confirms that the fourth film is set to release on August 14, 2015.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Scare Theaters on August 14, 2015. Wes Craven reveals that the film will indeed be the last film, and will be having a new title, A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Nightmare.Goodbye New Freddy in Nightmare 4. Retrieved May 27, 2013. Craven states he wants the final film to have two story between two characters, and they both must work together to defeat Freddy once and for all.Nightmare 4 Story. Retieved May 27, 2013. He also wants to include Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger, known to be the helper of the children, who are trying to kill Freddy. It was rumored that Elle Fanning might be starring.Elle Fanning to Join A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot? Retrieved May 27, 2013. Mary McDonnell was Craven's #1 choice to play Freddy's deceased mother.Mary McDonnell is Freddy Krueger's Mother in Nightmare 4! Retrieved May 27, 2013. The film has since been retitled A Nightmare on Elm Street 4. Chloe Grace Mortez confirmed she will reprise her role as Alice, but Zayn Malik confirms he is unsure if he will reprise his role as Dave. On June 2014, Malik confirmed he will not reprise his role as Dave for the film. Filming for the film starts in late June 2014. It was rumored that Austin Mahone would replace Malik's role but he denied it but Ansel Elgort confirms he will be replacing Malik as Dave making it his second time he is working with Mortez. They worked together for the remake Carrie. References External links *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3'' at Internet Movie Database *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2014 films Category:2010s horror films Category:IMAX films Category:Sequel films Category:Films directed by Michael Bay